Kibito
|Race=Shin-jin |Gender= Male |Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 (Revived) |FamConnect= Eastern Supreme Kai (Permanent Fusee and Master) }} Kibito (キビト) is the greatest ally of the Supreme Kai. His name is based on the Japanese word "tsukibito", which means "assistant". Kibito has the power of healing, which helps the Z Fighters in many situations. He also knows Instantaneous Movement, a technique similar to Goku's Instant Transmission. Kibito is also very tall, as Gohan is seen calling him big guy. He also knows Magic Materialization, as seen when he used it to create a uniform for Gohan that was similar to Goku's. Biography Kibito goes with Supreme Kai and enters the World Martial Arts Tournament with him. He is set to fight Gohan in the fourth match of the first round. Kibito asks Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan, but Gohan instead transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Just then, Yamu and Spopovich jump into the ring and steal Gohan's energy. Kibito heals Gohan and they leave with Supreme Kai and the others to follow Yamu and Spopovich. Near Babidi's spaceship, Kibito is killed by Dabura, but later brought back by using the Dragon Balls. He finds the severely injured Supreme Kai and heals him. Together, they find Gohan and bring him to the Sacred World of the Kais. After Gohan has his powers unlocked by Old Kai, Kibito makes Gohan an outfit just like his fathers, at Gohan's request. Eventually, Kibito accidentally and permanently fuses with the Supreme Kai to create Kibito Kai. Powers and Special abilities Power It is never made clear in the manga or the anime how powerful Kibito really is, but Daizenshuu 7's bio for him states that "his power level is considerably high, enough to give Gohan a difficult fight as long as he wasn't a Super Saiyan".Kibito's profile at kanzentai.com Special abilities *'Healing' *'Flight' *'Instantaneous Movement' *'Magic Materialization' – Used to change Gohan's Great Saiyaman clothes into Kaioshin clothes, and then into clothes similar to that of Goku. Video game appearances Athough he has not appeared as a playable character in video games yet, Kibito is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. He also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and as a Potara Earring Fusion with Supreme Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. He also appears in the Story Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Shin Aomori *Ocean Dub: Don Brown *FUNimation Dub: Chuck Huber Trivia *Kibito is one of four known characters who have healing powers, the others being Dende, Majin Buu, and the Eternal dragon. *Technically speaking, Kibito won the fight with Gohan in the tournament, because when the Z Fighters are following Yamu and Spopovich and land next to Babidi's spaceship, Gohan touches down on the ground before Kibito does, well outside of the ring. However, this does not matter, as everyone who took off (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Supreme Kai, Kibito, Yamu, and Spopovich) were eventually disqualified when the Battle Royal between Mr. Satan, Mighty Mask (aka Trunks and Goten), Android 18, Killa, and Jewel was announced. *In the episode "Who Will Fight Who?", Kibito does a little glass eye trick, after grabbing his numbered ball from the draw box. This seems like an animation goof more than something intentional. References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Z